


There's not?

by Rancor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rancor/pseuds/Rancor
Summary: ''No, don't do it Naruto!'' his teacher yelled as he rushed towards them.''there is no secret way to graduate'' he panted as he slammed down next to the boy.





	There's not?

''No, don't do it Naruto!'' his teacher yelled as he rushed towards them.

''there is no secret way to graduate'' he panted as he slammed down next to the boy.

''Whaat?!'' Naruto was upset, he had worked hard to get to this point, and... was Mizuki-sensei laughing at him? he was, the great douche.

''Give me the scroll Naruto, We'll need to get it back to the Hokage'' Iruka held out his hands, reaching for the scroll. Naruto looked at him in confusion, and dimly noted Mizuki had stopped laughing in the background.

''You're not going anywhere with that scroll. Have you any idea of the amount of work I had to put in to get it here?'' Mizuki hissed grabbing part of the large scroll as he leaned over Naruto. Glaring at the other teacher with rage in his eyes.

''Mizuki?'' Naruto could see Iruka-senseis expression better than Mizukis, but all he read was confusion. ''This isn't something to joke around with...''

Mizuki pulled at the scroll harshly, and Naruto barely held on. '' This isn't a joke, I'm defecting you imbecile'' the white haired man hissed.

Now, it should be mentioned that Naruto wasn't the brightest light in the box, and quite frankly didn't really care about what sort of role-playing his teachers got into on their own, but one thing couldn't be left unsaid. He elbowed the man behind him, unfortunately hitting a very sensitive spot - and managed to jump away with the scroll in his arms. He glared at both teachers whom looked at him in surprise/agony...

''what do you mean, there's no secret way to pass?! We're Ninja. It's like - what we do! dattebayo!''


End file.
